


Bound

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Riding, Sleeping with the enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: Forced to hide out together, you and Agent Ross make the most of it.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. I appreciate every single kudo.   
> My tumblr isn’t very exciting: reiko-forrester.tumblr.com

'Tell me again why you have to babysit me in a five star hotel,' you asked the agent as he unlocked your room. You would have offered to do it, if he hadn't cuffed you within a minute of finding you.

Everett Ross didn't look up from the handle as it clicked open, but did smile a bit as he led you through the door. 'Orders,' he answered.

'Is that all I get?' you said as he deadbolted the door and began checking every square inch of the suite. He ignored you, and you sat in the armchair by the window. 'Cosy,' you mused. 'Be cosier without these.' You shrugged to indicate the steel around your wrists.

'Shut up. And get back from the windows.' Distracted, Ross motioned you to a sofa near the bedroom. 

Glaring at him, you complied reluctantly. As he looked out the glass, searching impossibly for anyone who might see you fourteen stories up, you studied him. He was methodical in securing the room, with the cool air of a veteran intelligence officer, but there was a tightness around his eyes. Like he was annoyed. 

Pushing the curtains back in place, he moved on to the bedroom, checking just as thoroughly. You decided to follow him. You made as much noise as you could, not wanting him to shoot you. Though judging from his face when he saw you, he wasn't ruling it out.

'Could you go back out please? I'm trying to do my job.' He continued his scan of the closet.

'How long are we staying?' you asked.

'Until it's safe.' He flipped the covers back on the bed, piling the pillows carelessly at the headboard. 'That's all you need to know.' He shot you a look that indicated he was done with your nonsense, and told you, 'Now be good and go away.'

Instead of its intended effect, that look gave you other ideas. Between the cuffs and Ross’ ordering you around, you were thinking of other uses for the bedroom.  
'Can't do either,' you teased. 'Otherwise, you wouldn't have me bound in here with you for God knows how long.' You watched him for a reaction. He wasn't normally your type, but he was cute, and flirting with him was your only distraction. Plus, you'd been low key horny since he'd grabbed you and forced the cuffs on you.

Ross tensed, and you could tell he was struggling not to respond. With a small smile, you accepted his silent challenge.

Moving closer, you asked, 'Maybe you could loosen these a bit?' You brushed his arm softly, waiting for him to react. When he did, it wasn't what you expected.

'Or maybe I could strap you down in here so I don’t have any distractions.’ While the words were threatening, his voice was soft with intent. Ross was staring you down, daring you to continue pushing him. The only reason you hadn't was because you were imagining him doing what he'd said, and became distracted by the sudden need flooding your groin. You’d been telling yourself you were flirting with this guy to distract yourself from being caught. Now you were wondering if it was because you’d liked how even his voice was while he gave orders, or how tight he bound you when he was arresting you. 

He kept your gaze, waiting for you to answer. You finally gathered enough of your wits to say, 'Is that a promise?'

Ross' eyes widened, but he didn’t speak. By now, his pupils had gone nearly black, and you smiled as you turned your back to him so he could continue his search. His grip on your arm stopped you. Your hands were between your bodies, and you leaned back into him, fingers searching for his belt. Instead, they brushed his erection, and Ross pulled you closer, arm crossing over your chest to hold you in place.

Before you knew it, you were grinding shamelessly against him, but he stopped you, hands stilling your hips. 'I mean it,' he whispered unconvincingly. 

You turned your head to reply with a snarky retort, but forgot the words when you noticed how close his face was to yours. You forgot everything else when his lips pressed against yours, his hands spreading around your waist to keep you near. Unable to do anything, your cuffed hands wiggled against his pants, trying to stroke him through the fabric. 

'You gonna let me out of these?' you said, pulling back from him as much as you could.

He considered you briefly, and shook his head before kissing you again. Instead of disappointment, you felt thrilled that the agent would not only give in to you, but would refuse to free you. He didn't seem like he'd leave the cuffs on you, or be willing to fuck a suspect he'd just met, but it was a pleasantly kinky surprise.

You turned to face Ross, smirking at the obvious bulge in his pants. Nodding to him, you said, ‘You know, you could just order me to give you a blowjob.’

‘No.’ Ross grinned, shaking his head ruefully. ‘No. I really can’t.’ But judging from the way he watched your mouth, he really wished he could. The tip of your tongue poked between your lips to wet them, meeting his eyes as you flattened your tongue against your lower lip. As your teeth caught your slick lip, your eyes wandered between his legs. 

Ross closed his eyes. ‘Lay on the bed. Face down,’ he whispered evenly.

Shit. That was even better.

With Ross guiding you, you spread your legs to keep your balance as you followed his instruction. You heard him sigh behind you, and arched your back so your ass was higher in the air.

‘Is that - are you comfortable?’ Ross’ sudden concern struck you, and you nodded. ‘Good,’ he said, and leaned over you to kiss you forcefully. Your tongues met, just as a moan slipped up from you, and the sound caused Ross to leave your lips, kisses tracing down your neck. He was pressing into you, hands sliding down to push up the back of your skirt, and he tugged at the hem of your panties. You bucked back against him, hard, and he sat up. 'Want these off?' he rasped breathlessly.

'Fuck, yes,' you whimpered, so needy for him.

Ross briefly squeezed your ass, and removed your underwear, and you fought not to beg him for more. When he got to your ankles, he left your panties just at the top of your boots, and stepped away from you. You could almost feel his eyes on your bare skin, and you parted your legs a bit further, waiting for him to do what he wanted.

His hands were warm on your skin, rubbing soft circles on the backs of your thighs, fingertips drifting closer and closer to the inside of your legs. Ross rested his hands on your hips, and pressed against you. The feeling of his clothed and hard cock against your bare ass made you crazy, and you swallowed to keep from shouting his name. You were sure that any minute now, you'd hear the sound of his zipper, and feel him inside you-

'Lie on your back,' Ross whispered, kissing the nape of your neck. Dazed with lust, you slowly sat up and did as you were told, Ross helping you lie comfortably against the pillows. He studied you for a moment before joining you on the bed.

Your legs were spread as far as the skirt would allow, but Ross did nothing to ease access to your aching pussy. Instead, kissing you again, he rubbed your breasts through your shirt, moaning against you at the discovery that you wore no bra. Your tongue licked at his mouth, kissing him deeply, and you felt cool air against your nipples as Ross tugged the top down your shoulders and under your breasts. He let his lips drift slowly down your throat, and by the time his kisses reached your collarbone, you were nearly trembling.

Watching you with lust-blown eyes, Ross sucked, hard and wet, on one nipple, and you lost control.

'Oh, fuck,' you whispered. 'Fuck, Everett.'

Pausing to smile, he sucked again, and his fingers tugged loosely at your other nipple, just enough to send your hips jerking helplessly against the bed. 'Please, can I touch you?' you breathed, hating your desperate voice.

Switching fingers and mouth with each breast, Everett shook his head, an infuriating smirk on his lips. You leaned further against the pillows, trying to gain friction, but stopped when he began kissing lower. Once he got past your navel you felt yourself tense with anticipation, and you were almost relieved when he pushed your skirt up above your hips.

Everett resumed kissing your body, lips teasing along your abs, nearly distracting you from the feel of his palms on your inner thighs. Before he could move, you spread your legs for him, desperate for his touch. Instead of taking the hint, he continued stroking your legs, kissing your hips and the tops of your thighs.

'Please,' you begged in a hoarse whisper, watching him avoid your center.

'Didn't catch that,' he told you between kisses.

You groaned in frustration, jutting your hips as close to his face as possible. 'Everett, please.'

The agent gripped your legs, pulling you open, as he rewarded you with one slow drag of his tongue along your wet folds. You swore as he avoided your clit, tracing everywhere but with the tip of his tongue as you squirmed above him. It wasn't enough, and you wished you could grab him by the hair and press into his mouth. Everett began stroking your outer lips with his thumbs, spreading you wider, and the tip of his tongue finally met your clit.

His grip on your legs was firm enough to keep you in place, but not enough to keep you from bucking against his mouth in mindless abandon. He had started sucking on your clit, soft at first, but quickly using more force when he saw how crazy it made you. Everett devoured you, holding you in place as you cried out, begging and swearing.

As soon as you felt yourself ready to come, he stopped, pushing himself up on his hands and knees above you. You would have been upset, were he not guiding you to your knees and taking your place on the bed. 

He kept his hand on your arm until he was sure you were steady, and you straddled him, watching him unzip his pants to free his erection. Everett kept his eyes up, as if wanting to savor the sight of you half naked and wet for him. One hand was on your waist, the other guiding his cock to brush against your sensitive clit. You were careful not to move too much, lest you lose your balance, but you couldn't stop the soft whine from rising to your lips. 

‘Do you want me, (Y/n)?’ Everett asked softly. While it was evident how much he liked teasing you, he was clearly running out of self control. You nodded eagerly, and shifted yourself carefullly above his hips, letting him guide you down onto his cock.   
   
Both of you were still and silent for a brief eternity as you felt him slide into you, and you kept as still as you could, wanting it to last. Everett took his time, making sure you kept you balance before going any further. By the time he was fully sheathed inside you, you were crazy with need. 

Rocking against him hard, you were already too far gone. You rode Everett’s cock with enthusiasm, taking him deep and meeting his rhythm. His strong hands guided you and kept you steady, and you relaxed against him, focusing on your pleasure. 

Breathlessly, he watched you on top of him, and as if thinking aloud, murmured, ‘You look so good riding my dick.’

Hearing Agent Ross tell you that was unexpected, but not at all unwelcome. Your legs spread wider in hopes that he could get a better view, and heard him grunt as he buried himself deeper inside you. 

Everett reached up your body, brushing lightly over your nipple. When you reacted favourably, he did it again, this time tugging the flesh between his fingertips. He soothed it with his tongue, letting his hand drift between your legs to rub your clit. 

You didn’t mean to beg him or cry out his name over and over, but you needed him so fucking bad. He thrust fast and hard inside you, strumming your clit and holding your waist to keep you steady. Your head dropped down, and you saw how Everett was watching you, and you kissed him, wishing you weren’t cuffed, and weren’t clothed. 

He was hitting you so deep, his thumb pressing just right on your clit. You stuttered out his name in moans against his lips, and came hard. Everett watched you rocking into him for what seemed like hours as you rode out your orgasm, closing his eyes and gasping as you felt him tense and pulse inside you. 

It was several moments before either of you caught your breath. Your thighs were shaking from exertion and pleasure, and it was hard keeping your balance. 

Everett’s hands left your hips, and he took your wrists, producing a key and unlocking the cuffs. ‘I’ll assume you won’t go anywhere if I do this,’ he told you breathlessly. ‘Plus, you’ve gotta be sore by now,’ he added apologetically. 

You stretched carefully, and laid beside him as he checked his phone. ‘How long will we be here?’ you asked, fingers tracing the hem of his shirt with determination. Now that you could touch him, you were going to take advantage. 

With a half smile, he answered, ‘Long enough.’


End file.
